Love Story
by Andrea Criss Colfer
Summary: One Shot una noche de romance con Will, Tessa y Jem! Disfruten :) por un san valentin atrasado 3


**Hola, se que hace mucho tiempo que no publico y este One Shot se tendría que haber publicado en San Valentin, pero tuve varios problemas... pero volvamos a lo importante. aquí les traigo un One Shot basado en el libro "The infernal Devices" de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.**

**Espero que les guste :9**

**Recuerden dejar sus opiniones en Reviews!**

La música se escuchaba des del pasillo cuando Tessa llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Jem, pero al no conseguir respuesta, la abrió dejando entrar un rayo de luz en la oscura habitación iluminada únicamente por la ventana que daba a los jardines del instituto y que en esa noche estaban oscuros por la luna escondida. En frente de la ventana una figura tocaba con gran majestuosidad el violín, haciendo que de este salieran maravillosas melodías. Tessa, no quiso llamarle e interrumpir su música así que silenciosamente fue entrando, consiguiendo mejor vista de su amigo. Esa noche sus cabellos plateados resplandecían al igual que sus ojos que permanecían cerrados por la concentración y sus finos labios rosados estaban encorvados en una leve sonrisa.

La música fue acabando hasta el punto en el que era solo un friegue del arco con las cuerdas y entonces Jem abrió los ojos observando con amor a Tessa, quien se había ido acorrucando en la cama quedando sentada con las rodillas abrazadas por sus brazos cubiertos por una blanca bata que le cubría el camisón de dormir.

-Hola Tessa –le saludó Jem con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a guardar el violín en su funda pero fue interrumpido por la mano de la chica que se había levantado.

-No, no lo guardes, toca algo más, por favor –rogó está mirando los ojos plateados de Jem. Este solo sonrió y se dirigió delante de la ventana mientras que Tessa se volvía a sentar en la cama.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí con Jem tocando su violín y Tessa escuchándole intentando olvidarse de todas las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Des de su hermano Nate, a Mortmain, pero todos sus pensamientos siempre acababan en los ojos azueles del chico del cual se había quedado completamente enamorada.

Como si este hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y dejo mostrar una cabeza con unos revueltos pelos negros carbón y con unos grandes ojos azules que brillaban iluminando la habitación. Tessa apartó rápidamente la mirada no queriendo sonrojarse como siempre le sucedía cuando miraba fijamente a Will más de unos pocos segundos.

Este al igual que había hecho Tessa se mantuvo en silencio no queriendo romper el ambiente y se sentó en la cama, en el lado opuesto de la chica. Ambos evitaron mirarse así que centraron sus miradas en la persona que más querían. Por parte de Will su parabatai, más que un hermano de sangre, alguien por el que lo daría todo, por el cual mataría si fuera necesario, porqué cómo decía el juramento "Dónde tu vayas yo iré y dónde tu muras yo moriré". Y por parte de Tessa su mejor amigo, el cual siempre estaría allí para ella, en las noches en las cuales soñaba con que las hermanas oscuras volverían a por ella y se la llevarían otra vez a esa prisión o si Mortmain vendría y la raptaría para hacer que esta se casara con él, pero siempre Jem la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, que nadie podría nunca entrar en el instituto y si eso no fuera bastante siempre podían acabar en la situación en la que estaban, Tessa sentada en la cama del chico intentando no llorar o hacerlo en silencio y Jem consolándola no con palabras si no con música. Así que mientras Will y Tessa miraban a Jem, este solo se concentraba en su hermosa música. Cuando acabó miro sin decir palabra se dirigió a la ventana donde guardaba la funda de su violín y lo guardó delicadamente, después se sentó y solo entonces miró a sus amigos. Se quedaron allí siendo interrogados por la profunda mirada de Jem hasta que este habló dirigiéndose a su parabatai:

-Will, ¿Qué le has hecho a Tessa?

-¡¿Yo?! –Preguntó este sorprendido por la acusación de su amigo -¿por qué debería yo haberle hecho algo a ella?

-Porqué, -empezó Jem contando con los dedos las razones -los dos están aquí y eso no puede ser casualidad, tú no has hecho ningún comentario sobre el camisón de Tessa -continuó haciendo que Tessa se sonrojara y se tapara más –Y por último, es imposible que Tessa te haya hecho nada.

Will, al ver que no tenía las de ganar solo apartó de la mirada de Jem y se fijó en la ventana, así que este pasó a preguntarle a Tessa.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Will esta vez?

-Will no me ha hecho nada –dijo está mirando a sus pies.

-¡Vamos chicos!, les conozco, algo se han hecho mutuamente, algo que no me dejan solucionar.

-No hay nada que solucionar –dijo secamente Will haciendo que esas palabras fueran como cuchillas para Tessa. Jem que se percató de la reacción de esta, se acercó y sin decir nada le tocó el ángel mecánico haciendo que los ojos de ambos se encontraran, y con esa mirada Tessa le explicara todo a Jem. Toda su culpabilidad por enamorarse de Will, el dolor que este le hacía, las ganas descontroladas que tenia de estar con él, todo fue explicado en esa mirada. Jem solo se levantó se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de un par.

Will y Tessa se quedaron estupefactos sin entender a Jem, así que este habló:

-Fuera de mi habitación. Hoy fue un día cansado y necesito descansar. Así que, si no les importa… -y así de tranquilo indicó que se fueran. Pasmados como estaban ante tal directriz por parte de Jem, se levantaron y se fueron. Will se quedó para hablar un poco con Jem, mientras que Tessa se despidió con dos besos y se marchó por los pasillos del desierto instituto para ir a su habitación.

-Ayúdame –dijo Will cuando se hubieron quedados solos.

-No te puedo ayudar si no me explicas que le has hecho –contestó Jem yéndose al baño para prepararse a dormir.

-No he hecho nada, eso es exactamente lo que he hecho nada.

-Puede ser… -empezó Este saliendo del baño –que eso sea todo lo contrario de lo que tengas que hacer. Puede ser que lo que Tessa quiere es que hagas algo, y a algo no me refiero a matar demonios, me refiero a hacer algo con lo vuestro.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo nuestro? –preguntó Will mirando a su amigo como si este contuviera todas las soluciones que él necesitaba.

-Lo vuestro es que estáis completamente enamorados el uno con el otro, pero los dos sois tan orgullosos que no lo diréis en voz alta, y estáis aquí, perdiendo el tempo sin deciros lo que verdaderamente importa y es que, que os queréis.

Will se quedó mirando a Jem para después abrazarle, susurrarle un gracias y salir al pasillo para empezar a correr por los pasillos del instituto hacia la habitación de Tessa. El camino ya se lo sabía de memoria así que no tumbó que esforzarse mucho para encontrarlo, cuando llegó vio que esta ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación y podría haberla paradas si su sangre no fuera de nefilim y corriera más que lo que ella podía tardar en entrar en su cuarto.

-Tessa espera –le llamó este mientras llegaba a la puerta y ponía un pie para que esta no se cerrara. –Tenemos que hablar.

La chica se lo quedó mirando poco convencida, pero lentamente abrió a la puerta para dejarle pasar. La habitación de Tessa estaba igual libros sobre la mesilla de noche. El armario abierto dejando ver los pocos vestidos que tenía, todos regalados por Jessamine, pero todo olía a Tessa, a su perfumen de lavanda y vainilla.

-Pensaba que habías dejado muy claro que no había nada de lo que hablar o solucionar. –dijo está sentándose en la cama i mirándole fijamente.

-Lo sé, pero me equivocaba en verdad necesitamos solucionar lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro? y que es exactamente lo nuestro –preguntó Tessa con un poco de burla gravado en su tono de voz –no hay nada que sea nuestro porque no quieres ni hablar conmigo y menos hablar.

-Sí, yo lo siento. Pero tengo una explicación por mi comportamiento, como lo diría… -dijo Will pensando una palabra que describiera su comportamiento.

-¿Idiota?

-Exacto, una explicación para mi comportamiento idiota.

-¿I cuál es? –preguntó Tessa con curiosidad.

-Que lo siento. Lo siento mucho Tessa, pero estado así porque no quería que supieras la verdad. –Empezó Will con nervios –la verdad de que no solo eres mi amiga, eres la única que me entiende aparte de Jem, la única que me hace sentir, que me hace sentir humano.

-Y… -empezó Tessa mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Will, haciéndole que la mirara -¿cómo te hago sentir humano?

-Haciendo me sentir completa y totalmente enamorado de ti.

Tessa no supo que decir, solo que por alguna razón estaba besando a Will, como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Y solo se separaron cuando necesitaron tomar aire.

-Eso ha sido…wow….-consiguió decir Will con las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración acelerada.

-Yo… lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado… yo solo estabas diciendo esas cosas y en lo único que pensé es en que….yo también te quiero y verte por el instituto como si no existiera era tan doloroso porque lo único que quería era que estuviéramos juntos.

-Lo siento Tessa, de haberlo sabido, pero pensaba que tu no sentías nada por mi –se disculpó otra vez Will. –Lo siento mucho…

-No pasa nada, ahora ya no pasa nada.

Los dos se quedaron mirando y se besaron.

-Te quiero

-Te quiero

**Y...espero que les haya gustado nos vemos!**

**Andrea Criss York**


End file.
